I'm Only Me When I am With You
by xGuiltyPleasurex
Summary: Chad was always the self centred actor. If he was involed it would inorge everyone until Sonny joined So Random, after a year he is different. Is it for good, or for the worst?


**Hey. Jess here, here is my first fanfiction based on the Couple of Sonny and Chad from Sonny with a Chance. Ooo how I love them. This takes place right after the episode "Sonny with a chance of dating".**

**Discliamer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance cos if they did Sonny and Chad would so be together from Episode 1.**

* * *

Sonny rolled over, she could feel the sun piercing through the curtains, it was too nice to get out of bed. Today was her day off on So Random, how she was looking forward to it, she would maybe ring up Tawni and ask if she wanted to go down to the beach with her, as it was a nice day, it would be a shame to miss. Sonny was about to pick up her phone when she hear it's classical mooing. Sonny looked down at her phone and saw his name, Chad. Her number one frenemy. The main star of the rival show of So Random, MacKenzie falls. Sonny groaned, Chad calling up this must be great news, "Sonny, guess who has been voted number one guy of tween weekly" this wouldn't be a surprise as Chad, although she hated to admit it he was good looking enough to be tween weekly guy of the year. After a second of debating Sonny answered the phone.

"Hey Chad." Sonny answered monotonly.

"Way to great the one and only...CDC" A very smug Chad replied. Sonny rolled her eyes, Chad would never get over the fact that he was the only one who called himself CDC.

"Really Chad? You still calling yourself CDC" at this statment Sonny couldn't help but smile, she liked insulting Chad.

"Anyway as much as you love to hear from me, I was wondering if you could do me a favour?" questioned Chad.

_Could do me a favour? _Did Chad Dylan Cooper just ask her for a favour? The one and only Chad. She couldn't help but laugh, and she did. In fact Sonny was laughing so loud, people in the next house could probably hear her. Suddenly Sonny reliased Chad was still on the phone, trying to calm, she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Err...Chad, you do know that you are talking to me, Sonny. Not Ashley Tisdale"

Sonny could just hear a groan from Chad end of the line, "Off course I know that Sonny, why do you have Ashley's number? Anyway I was wondering if you would like to go for a coffee later?

Sonny choked, "Chad, me and you? A coffee later? I think I heard you wrong."

"No Sonny you didn't. The offer is still up. 10am at Stuckbucks. Bye." Chad blunty replied, to be followed by a dead phoneline.

Sonny just stayed in bed thinking, this couldn't be right Sonny had joined the cast of so Random, just under a year ago, while at the same time met Teen heathrob Chad Dylan Cooper. From day one, her and Chad had been contestly bickering, and for him to just to invite her for a coffee something must be wrong with Chad, mild concussion? That had to be it. Looking at the clock Sonny could see it was 8am, with a few hours to pass she logged onto her laptop and checked her twitter.

**PrettyTawni** Is sleepy and pretty

**Zoraaaaa** Just invented the cold cut flinger 2!

**Grady **Tomorrow is Meatball Monday! So today is Sundae Sunday at my house.

**Nico** Joing Grady for Sundae Sunday!

**OneAndOnlyCDCChadDylanCooper **For the past couple years I felt numb and emotionless to a lot. I definetely don't feel that way recently.

Wow. That was the only word that was running through Sonny's head. Wow. Chad getting setimental? Chad was being serious when he wanted to meet up for a coffee. She would have to dig into the real Chad, and that would be today. Chad was not Chad. Or was it Chad is Chad, but he wasn't before, but now he is Chad again. Sonny couldn't make sense of what she was saying in her head. Deciding to meet Chad she had a quick shower, and decided to get dress, what to wear. Flipping on her radio she decided to pick out an outfit.

It was now 9:45 am and Sonny only just picked out her outfit, she wanted to go for something simple but sweet. Something which would avoid the paparazzi. She settled for from green sweat pants, a t-shirt with the Jonas Brothers on it, that was something she secretly loved, Sonny was a big Jonas Brothers fan, and to top it off her hair in a messy pony tail. After a few minutes of arriving at stuckbucks Sonny's mouth dropped wide...

* * *

_I know this is really short but I promise the next chapters will be longer :)  
Anyway first fanfiction. I am in love with Channy at the moment so yay!  
Btw...thanks to Trace Cyrus for the twitter quote, from Chad which I borrowed from his twitter._

**Anyway for all you SWAC fans, there is a great forum online for everything Disney**

check out the link in my profile (:

Review please!

Jess  
oxox


End file.
